


In the Spirit of Fairness

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Peeping, Pining, Space Florida, Swimming, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The Doctor has been acting weird. Well. Weirder than usual. But Yaz is starting to figure it out.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	In the Spirit of Fairness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wretcheddyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretcheddyke/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy the fic!

When Yasmin Khan was sixteen, she sprained her ankle. 

It had been a pretty spectacular sprain, all things considered. She'd tripped going down the stairs, and gone full ass over teakettle. She'd been off of the ankle for 2 months, and gone faintly mad from not being able to do much. She'd come out of it more or less in one piece, apart from an intense dislike of daytime television and a habit of standing in the shower with one foot on top of the other. 

She was doing so in her bathroom in the TARDIS, staring off into the middle distance, the water drumming away at the top of her head and creating a nice background hum. She was tired, but in a nice way - she and the Doctor had helped overthrow an unjust government on the last planet they'd been on, and there had been an _awful_ lot of running and crouching and all that types of movement that came with one of the Doctor’s adventures. Which was great, all things considered, but she was also so tired. It was going to be nice to go to bed and _sleep_ , maybe spend a few days lounging around doing not much.

There was a loud crash, and then her bathroom door burst open, and then there was the sound of the Doctor running in, her coat rustling around her. There was another loud noise, and the whole TARDIS shook. 

Yaz would have been fine if she'd been on both feet. As it was, she tottered, then began to fall, yelling as she did so. She fell into the shower curtain, taking it with her, and then she was being grabbed by strong arms, and the shower curtain was being pulled off of her face, so that she could look up at the Doctor, who had caught her.

"Sorry about that, Yaz," the Doctor said, her tone as cheerful as ever. 

The shower was still going, and there were soap suds dripping down Yaz's sides. The Doctor's hands were on her hips, and there was cold air against Yaz's sternum, where the shower curtain was drooping down. She was panting, her head spinning, when she looked up at the Doctor. 

_I feel like Ginger Rogers_ , Yaz thought, remembering the dance movies that Nani sometimes liked to put on when she was feeling nostalgic. Same draped pose, with the shower curtain like the train of a dress. 

“You okay, Yaz?” The Doctor’s upside down expression was full of concern. 

“Just my pride hurt,” Yaz said. “What happened?” She could just make out the Doctor’s eyes skating over the space between her breasts, across the line of her belly where the shower curtain fell open. _If it keeps sliding open like that, she’ll probably be able to see everything_. She was surprisingly calm, although some of it may have just been shock at being knocked over. 

“We hit some turbulence,” the Doctor said. One of the Doctor’s hands was resting on Yaz’s waist, and it was very warm, even through the plasticky shower curtain. Her thumb was rubbing little circles. 

_I sure am lucky this thing is so brightly colored_ , Yaz thought. “Space turbulence?” She was still being held as if she was being dipped in the middle of some fancy dance number.

“Time turbulence, in this case,” the Doctor said cheerfully. “Paradoxes are like spikes on the pavement.”

Yaz could have sworn that the other woman’s eyes kept drifting downwards, towards her cleavage. “Pavement spikes,” Yaz echoed. “They’re a pain.”

“But we’re okay now?” There was something anxious in the Doctor’s voice. 

“Didn’t know we were ever not okay,” said Yaz, trying to keep her tone teasing. “But can you maybe put me down, please?” 

“Oh. Right.” The Doctor’s hands moved to Yaz’s hips, adjusting her so that she was standing up. Her eyes didn’t seem to know where to settle. 

The shower curtain wrapped around Yaz’s shoulders like a bathrobe gaped open from belly to knee, and Yaz flushed, yanking it tighter. The Doctor’s eyes had drifted low, and she licked her lips. 

"Sorry about wrecking the bathroom," Yaz said, after another moment of awkward silence.

"Don't worry about it," the Doctor said, breezy as anything. "The TARDIS will fix it up. You can, uh, if you need to, you can continue your shower elsewhere." 

"Elsewhere," Yaz repeated. She still had soap in her hair, dripping down her back and drying in oily streaks. "Like...?"

"Oh, the TARDIS has loads of bathrooms," the Doctor said quickly. She leaned into the shower, turning the water off, and the wetness soaked into her coat, leaving dark spots. "She might end up remodeling this one, even. She must like you, if she's kept your room the same for so long."

"Right," Yaz said. She followed after the Doctor, the shower curtain trailing after her like the train of a ballgown. "What didja come into my bathroom to tell me, again?"

"Oh," the Doctor said. "Just that, uh, we were going to have some turbulence." 

"Right," Yaz said. The metal floor was cold under her feet, and her hair was still dripping. She might have been imagining things, but it felt like the Doctor was still eyeing her.

"The TARDIS sometimes does that," the Doctor said, and she was walking just a little in front of Yaz, glancing over her shoulder every few steps. Her eyes kept darting around, to rest on Yaz's chest, then back to her face.

"You mentioned," Yaz said, and she tried to keep her voice patient. It felt like the Doctor was in one of her tail chasing moods. "Paradoxes like pavement spikes?"

"Yeah, exactly," the Doctor said, "although maybe it'd be more accurate to say they're like... bends in a wind tunnel. Since we're not exactly moving on a flat surface." She gave a shrug, and her shoulders moved like tectonic plates under the cover of her coat. "Of course, sometimes it is. It's complicated."

Yaz snorted. "Y'don't say," she said. Her feet were slapping on the bare floor, and the cold water dripping down her back was beginning to get itchy. 

"It's hard to... conceptualize with your tiny human mind," the Doctor said earnestly, and she opened the door. 

"Oi," Yaz protested, "less of that."

"Sorry," the Doctor said, but she didn't sound it. She beckoned for Yaz to come in behind her, and turned on the light. "Here we go. You can continue your shower!"

"Thanks, Doctor," Yaz said. "I might even forgive the "tiny human mind" comment for that." 

"I only meant that your brain works different from a Time Lord's," the Doctor protested. "We've got different synapses, stuff like that." 

Yaz raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor was blushing, from her cheeks out to her ears. Yaz hadn't even realized that the Doctor could get flustered like that.

"I mean," the Doctor added, "humans can do a load of things that Time Lords can't do. Like survive with one heart! Or only -"

"Doctor," Yaz said, and she was starting to grin in spite of herself, "might I suggest you try digging up?"

The Doctor huffed out a breath, her hair fluttering out, and she gave a rueful grin. "I should, shouldn't I?" She wrinkled her nose, but she looked amused. "Sorry 'bout that, Yaz. But you can have your shower now!" She made a dramatic arm gesture."

Yaz looked at her expectantly. The Doctor looked back at her. 

"I'm going to need you to get out of the bathroom," Yaz said patiently. 

"Oh! Right!" The Doctor sounded sheepish. "Sorry!" She left the bathroom with a swish of her coat, and the bathroom door gave a _thump_ as she closed it.

* * *

This bathroom was _much_ bigger than the one attached to Yaz's bedroom. She stepped into a giant shower stall, tilting her head back, and when the water turned on she actually _moaned_. The water pressure was strong enough that it felt almost like a blow, and that was _perfect_. 

She washed herself with the soap on hand - thankfully there was soap on hand - and was doing her hair up when the door opened again.

Yaz didn't slip this time, thankfully - the shower stall had a glass door, instead of a shower curtain, so she couldn't pull it down even if she did. The air was thick with steam, and she could see that the glass door had fogged up, as well as all the mirrors.

"Sorry," said the Doctor, and her voice echoed in the small bathroom. "Realized I'd left you with no towel."

"Thanks, Doctor," Yaz said. 

"Think nothin' of it," the Doctor said, and Yaz could make out the blue of her coat, the mustard yellow of her braces. There was a vague shape, still obscured by the mist.

"Is there something I can help you with, Doctor?" Yaz pressed, after a minute or so had gone by. The Doctor was just... standing there. Was she staring?

"What?" The Doctor sounded like she was coming back to herself. "Yeah, right, sorry." She cleared her throat. "Don't be too long, Yaz! Don't wanna get your fingers all pruned up!"

Yaz grinned. "Thanks for the warning," she said. 

"Although," the Doctor continued, "that's actually a quite good evolutionary advantage, since -"

"Doctor," Yaz said, "I need to finish my shower." If she didn't know better, she'd have though the Doctor was stalling. It was the same sort of tone she used when she was trying to get some baddie not to notice whatever it was she was planning.

"Oh," the Doctor said. "Right. Of course." She cleared her throat. "You gonna be out soon?"

"Gonna have a sleep afterwards," Yaz said. "But I'll come find you when I'm ready for adventuring again. I promise." 

"Have a good sleep, Yaz," the Doctor said, and she rested her hand on the glass door, moving it around as if she was trying to clear up the condensation. When that didn't work, she gave a little knock to the glass, and then she was off. 

That was... odd, but then again, was anything the Doctor did ever normal? Yaz sighed, tilting her head back to let the water wash over her face.

* * *

A few days later, Yaz caught the Doctor staring at her chest. 

It wasn't a subtle stare, even - the Doctor's eyes kept darting back to the curve of Yaz's breasts under her shirt, then back up to Yaz's face, then back down again. She'd lick her lips, and her eyes were going faintly unfocused.

"Doctor," Yaz said sharply, and the Doctor jumped.

"Yaz?" The Doctor blinked at her.

"You were gonna tell me what planet we're going to," Yaz said, which wasn't strictly, true, but she couldn't exactly just say _were you staring at my tits, Doctor?_ without feeling like some kind of creep. 

"Oh," the Doctor said, and she shook her head quickly, the ends of her blond hair hitting her cheeks. "Sorry," she said, and she gave an anxious smile. "Away with the fairies."

"Are there?" Yaz asked, derailed. 

"Are there what?" The Doctor blinked at Yaz. "There's a lot of things!"

"Fairies," said Yaz. 

The Doctor shivered, and she pulled her whole face into a grimace. "There are," she said, "but they're _dangerous_."

"What, fairies? Little Tinkerbell?" She paused, because the Doctor's movie knowledge had proved to be a little... spotty. "Peter Pan?"

"Yeah, I know Tinkerbell," the Doctor said, and she looked faintly offended. "I knew James Barrie myself, I'll have you know. I was the one who suggested the flying pirate ship!"

"Of course," Yaz said, and she was grinning In spite of herself. Even if the Doctor was acting a little bit strangely, she was still the Doctor. Some things never changed. 

"But," the Doctor said, "yes. Fairies. Real. Not pleasant. Don't want to get on their wrong side."

"Aren't they super small? What's so dangerous about something super small?" Yaz shoved her hands into her pockets, leaning against the console as the Doctor began to dash about again.

"You're small," the Doctor pointed out.

"Oi," Yaz protested. "I'm barely shorter than you!"

The Doctor paused her dashing to wrinkle her nose. "I guess you're right," she said. "I'm still gettin' used to bein' this size. And this shape, I suppose." She frowned down at herself thoughtfully.

"Is it that weird, bein' in a new body?" Yaz rocked on her heels, and tried to wrap her head around the idea of being pushed into a new body.

"Like a new pair of shoes," the Doctor said, her tone earnest. "Gotta break it in, then it's like a second skin. Although it's my first skin in this case, since even if it's a new body it's still _my_ skin. Not like a lizard. It'd be interesting, to regenerate into a lizard. Wouldn't wanna be a snake, though, I like havin' hands too much." 

Yaz snorted. "So the planet we're going to," she reminded the Doctor.

"Oh! Right! Absolutely fairy free planet," the Doctor promised. "How d'you feel about swimming?"

"Like a good swim, me," said Yaz. "Been a while. Gonna take me to a nice swimming pool?"

"Better," the Doctor said. "A beach planet! A nice one too, nice and sunny. But not the kind of sun that does bad things to humans." She clapped her hands together, rubbed them. 

"If I'd've known we were goin' swimming, I'd have brought my swimming costume," Yaz said, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh, the wardrobe has _loads_ of those," the Doctor said quickly. "Don't worry about that, the TARDIS will always provide!" 

"You sure whoever's it is won't mind?" Yaz shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Nah, not at all," the Doctor said. "People leave stuff on the TARDIS all the time, it all ends up in the wardrobe room." 

_Someday, someone may need a pair of fluffy socks or a big sweater or a clean t-shirt and find my stuff in the wardrobe room_ , Yaz thought as she made her way towards the big room. It was a sobering thought, but comforting in its own way. 

The TARDIS would always be here, and she'd always be a part of it, even if it was just her socks. 

* * *

The Doctor came into the little side wardrobe room while Yaz was in the middle of getting changed. Yaz had just kicked her trousers off, and was hooking her fingers into the waistband of her knickers. 

"Doctor," Yaz said, and she froze.

"Sorry Yaz," the Doctor said, and she was staring at the expanse of Yaz's legs, her eyes wide. "I just wanted to ask you, uh..." She trailed off, licked her lips.

Yaz removed her thumbs from her knickers, crossed her arms across her chest. _At least I'm wearing nice ones today_ , she thought. It had been a near thing, between the cute blue ones with polka dots and the old, over washed off-white ones with the holes by the elastic.

"Yes?" Yaz prompted. 

The Doctor was still looking at her. Her eyes were moving up and down, and Yaz could almost trace the pattern they were making across her legs, up her belly, over her breasts under her shirt. At least she'd kept the shirt on.

"Sorry," the Doctor said, and she was turning pink around the ears, up her cheeks. "Lost my train of thought. It'll come back to me."

She kept looking at Yaz, her expression almost expectant. 

"Doctor," Yaz said, "I'm still getting dressed."

"We're both girls now, aren't we?" The Doctor's whole face brightened up. "So that don't matter, does it?" 

"Could you at least turn around?" Yaz made an expansive gesture with one hand. "It feels weird, gettin' undressed while you're just starin' at me like that."

"Sorry, Yaz," the Doctor said, her tone cheerful. She turned around, almost theatrically.

Yaz stared at her shoulders, trying to work out whatever it was that was going through her head. Sometimes she forgot just how alien the Doctor could be. 

"So what kind of beach planet is this?" Yaz turned around, since it felt weird to change while staring at someone's back.

"Oh, a proper one," the Doctor said, all enthusiasm. "Well," she added, "it depends when we go."

"Does it?" Yaz kicked her knickers off, then bent over, to pick up the pile of fabric on the floor. She caught sight of her own reflection in a mirror... and then she caught sight of the Doctor's eyes, staring raptly from _another_ mirror.

_Honestly_ , Yaz thought, but she avoided the Doctor's eyes. She didn't say anything, either - just pulled the dark red swimming costume up her legs, settling it around her hips. 

There was silence - Yaz would sneak a glance over to the mirror, as she made a show of adjusting the swimming costume around her waist, over her backside and her hips. 

_The Doctor is watching me undress_ , Yaz thought, and it was a distant thought. _She's watching me undress, and she doesn't want me to know why she's watching? Why?_ She toyed with the hem of her t-shirt. _Why aren't I stopping her?_

Yaz's heart was beating very fast, and she was breaking out in goosebumps all over. She pulled the shirt up and off, very carefully, and let her hair curtain her face so she could watch the Doctor's reaction through the mirror. Then she unclipped her bra, shrugging out of it. 

She heard an intake of breath, and she smiled to herself, just a little. There was a nice little ego boost, even if it was from the Doctor being a creep. _Maybe if she just propositioned me, or at least said 'I want to see you naked' or something similar, this might be a bit less... what, exasperating?_ As an experiment, she arched her back, as if she was stretching, and she saw the Doctor's mouth fall over.

"Doctor?" Yaz stood there, topless, with the swimming costume bunched up around her waist. 

"Hmm?" The Doctor was shifting in place, pressing her thighs together. She was licking her lips, and her tongue was very small and very pink in the mirror.

"You were gonna ask me somethin'?" Yaz pulled the swimming costume up over her breasts, slipping her arms into the holes and adjusting the suit so that it sat right on her shoulders. 

"Was I?" The Doctor sounded miles away. Then she shook her head again, rubbed her eyes. "Can't remember what I was gonna ask." She cleared her throat. "Must not have been important." 

Yaz turned around to face the Doctor, and she put on her best wide eyed, dopey expression. "I think everything you say is important," she said, and she fluttered her eyelashes. 

The Doctor's eyes couldn't seem to stay in one place. They kept darting from Yaz's face to her legs to her cleavage (what little the modest suit showed) to her arms to her face again. 

She wasn't even appreciating Yaz's dumb act. Yaz was faintly miffed, if only for the fact that she'd been putting _effort_ into it. 

Oh well.

"Doctor," Yaz said sharply, and the Doctor jumped. 

"Yeah?" She blinked, glancing at Yaz's face, before her eyes went back to the front of Yaz's swimming costume.

"My eyes are up _here_ ," Yaz said, and she made a big show of pointing at her own face.

The two of them made eye contact, and the Doctor flushed all the way to her ears. "So they are," the Doctor said. "Y'know, if you were a uRe'waj, they'd be floating about a foot above your head?" She smiled, and she was beginning to talk faster. "Y'see, they're all low grade telekinetic, and they've got an _amazing_ force of will, so the only time they don't have their limbs all held out from them is when they -"

"Doctor," Yaz said, and she kept her tone firm, trying to project every confident woman she knew, "it's not polite to watch people change."

The Doctor turned dark purple, and she stuttered out some mess of gibberish, then turned around on her heel and walked very fast out the door. 

_Shit_ , Yaz thought. _Did I scare her off?_ She put her hands to her cheeks, and found them hot against her palms. She shivered, licking her lips and pressing her thighs together - her heart was beating steadily in her clit, her ears. Her mouth was dry, and she was _aware_ of her skin, and the way the air seemed to be brushing against it silkily. 

She shuddered, and then picked her trousers up, going to get dressed and go back to the console room. They’d talk about this like grown ups; it would be fine.

* * *

The Doctor didn't bring it up again. She was dashing about the TARDIS with her usual manic energy, and she grinned at Yaz. "So," she said, "how d'you feel about space Florida?"

"Space... Florida? Versus real Florida?" Yaz put her hands in her pockets, watching the Doctor's coat trial behind her like the tail of a comet.

"Yes! Exactly! I took one of my other companions there _ages_ ago, we had a blast!" The Doctor stopped in her darting around, and she paused, looking Yaz up and down. "Not gonna wear your suit to the beach?"

"I'm wearing a suit," Yaz said. "It's just under my clothes." She snorted. "D'you think I'd go walkin' around in just a swimming costume?" She made a big show of rubbing her arms. "I'd get cold!"

"Wouldn't want you to get cold," the Doctor said, a little unsteadily. "That'd be bad. Especially in space Florida."

"D'they get space hurricanes, in space Florida?" Yaz rocked on her heels absently. "When I were little, my cousin went to Florida, got caught in a hurricane."

"Can't really be a _space_ hurricane, since you need an atmosphere for a hurricane," the Doctor said.

"You need atmosphere to have a Florida too, but it's still somehow space Florida," Yaz sassed back. 

"I've been to some places in Florida," the Doctor said, her eyes going slightly distant. Then she came back to herself, and she grinned. "It's just very... Florida-esque."

"Are there other space places? Like, places that are like Earth but in space." The TARDIS was starting to judder again, and Yaz went to hold on to a pillar.

"There's a whole load of 'em," the Doctor said, as she pulled a lever. "New New York, obviously - we gotta go there at some point, Yaz, it's _excellent_. And there's New New Jersey, which has the most lovely gardens I've ever seen kept by humans, barring the hangings ones in Babylon -"

"You've been to the hanging gardens of Babylon?" Yaz wasn't sure why she was always surprised by the Doctor's exploits, and yet. 

"Oh yeah," said the Doctor. "Met Hammurabi too once." She flexed her fingers, as if she was preparing to play piano or type out a dissertation. "Let me tell ya, I've never been more tempted to break the rules and get a pen out, just to hurry it up. Nothing cramps your fingers up like having to do cuneiform, and you gotta do it _quick_. At least he had the royal whozit-whatzers, what cut the stone."

"Stonemasons?" Yaz suggested. She was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Right!" The TARDIS gave a great, shuddering _thump_ , and then there was the sensation of being on solid matter, although Yaz would never be able to explain how, exactly, she knew. "Ten points to Yaz," the Doctor said, and she was grinning broadly. Her eyes were darting all over Yaz's frame, from her face to her shoulders to her breasts to her legs to her face again. 

"What am I gonna do with all these points?" Yaz paused. "Hold on, where's _your_ swimming costume?" 

"Got it on under my clothes," the Doctor said cheerfully. "Always do!"

"No way," Yaz said. "Why were you so shocked at _me_ wearing it under my clothes, then?"

The Doctor was turning visibly pink. She cleared her throat, rubbed her hands together... and then turned around, heading straight down a corridor. 

_That's not an answer_ , Yaz thought, but she followed after the Doctor anyway. 

* * *

Space Florida, it turned out, was very empty. Or at least, this specific part of it was. "We can go to the spot with all the cabanas another time," the Doctor said, as they made their way across the sand. She had an umbrella under one arm, and she'd directed Yaz to carry the big beach towels. "But there's somethin' so lovely about it in the early days, when it's just sea and sand. She set the umbrella down in the sand, and began to twist the pole of it, digging it into the sand. The umbrella opened with a _whoosh_ , and the Doctor flopped onto the sand next to it. 

"So when are we now?" Yaz sat down under the umbrella, and she looked up over the endless expanse of lavender sky. The clouds were very thin and wispy, and it was all very quiet, but for the lapping of the water. 

"Early days of terraforming," the Doctor said. She kicked her boots off, and wriggled her toes in the sand. "There's fish in the ocean, and a few mollusks. In about three hundred years, it'll be one of the most bio-diverse oceans in this part of the galaxy. And it'll be chock-a-block with people from all over the place, humans and aliens, because who doesn't love to sit in the sun and drink something coconutty?" She wrinkled her nose. "Should've brought drinks," she added reflectively.

"You were gonna take me later," Yaz reminded her.

"I were," the Doctor agreed. She flopped back, her feet stretched out in front of her, and the light reflected off of the paleness of her shins. "When it's got flamingos - flamingos bread for this kind of environment, not proper ones what live in volcanic lakes." 

"Mm?" Yaz pulled her own shoes off, then her socks. She'd thought there'd be more walking, and that it wouldn't be on sand. She'd have to do laundry, to get all the sand out of everything, but that was a small price to pay. The beach was glorious, and she sighed, resting her chin on her palms and her elbows on her thighs. 

"But... there's nothin' like an empty tropical beach," the Doctor said, and her voice had gone quieter. "All that beauty, just waiting to be seen. Sharing it with someone important who's never seen it, knowing you've given them that gift and they've given the gift of sharing it with you..." She trailed off, and when Yaz looked over, she caught the Doctor gazing at her with an expression that could be read as "soft." She caught Yaz's eye, and she flushed harder than she had when Yaz had accused her of peeping. 

"Let's go swimming!" Yaz said, before she could be overcome with some emotion (which would probably be embarrassment, come to think of it). She pulled her shirt up and over her head, tossing it aside, and then she was wriggling out of her jeans. She stood up on the beach in just her red swimming costume, the suns beating down on her.  
* * *

The Doctor's swimming costume turned out to be fairly similar to her regular clothes. A pair of blue swim trunks, and a short sleeve swim shirt that was such a blinding orange that it could probably be seen from space. Yaz was faintly disappointed - she'd been hoping there'd be a bit more skin on display. Then again, she had a chance to eye the Doctor's pale forearms, and that was something. 

The water was cold, and they both squealed when it hit their toes. Yaz impulsively grabbed the Doctor's hand, and then the two of them were moving forward, wading in as the waves hit them in the knees. The Doctor squealed when one wave got her right in the middle, bowling her over. 

She landed flat on her backside, and she pulled Yaz down with her, so that the next wave got the both of them straight in the chest. Yaz wheezed, but she was laughing, and so was the Doctor, the both of them sandy and salty. The Doctor was looking at her with that same gobsmacked expression that she'd been wearing when Yaz had been changing, and her eyes were lower now. 

Yaz looked down, and saw that the tumble had pulled her swimming costume lower, baring more of her sternum and making her cleavage stand out that much more. "Doctor," Yaz said sharply, and the Doctor jerked, and guiltily met Yaz's eyes. 

"Sorry, Yaz," the Doctor said, and it wasn't clear what she was apologizing for, exactly. Then; "the trick is to dive down under the waves!" She stood up, and then she was running into the water, diving down. 

Yaz followed after her, and the wave washing over her was what she imagined flying might feel like, being buffeted by the wind. She came up for air, and the Doctor was a little ahead of her. The orange of her swim shirt was like an exclamation point, and Yaz grinned in spite of herself, blinking water off of her eyelashes.

"Much nicer than being bowled over, eh?" The Doctor was smiling, as she held a hand out to Yaz.

"Much," Yaz said, and she took the Doctor's hand, and swam a little further out.

* * *

When they got back to the TARDIS, several hours later, Yaz was pleasantly tired, stiff with salt. She'd pulled her trousers back on, but had her shirt over one arm, as well as her towel.

The Doctor hadn't bothered, and was dashing about the TARDIS in her swimming costume and bare feet again, pulling levers and pressing buttons. 

"Can we try going to real Florida?" Yaz asked. "Like. Earth Florida. Not space Florida. Back when it was a proper empty place like that, not it is now." She adjusted the strap of her swimming costume, as it was digging into her shoulder, and she caught the Doctor's eyes drifting over to the swell of her breasts, the curve of her cleavage. 

"Can certainly be arranged," the Doctor said, although she sounded distracted. 

"I'm gonna go shower," Yaz said, jerking a thumb over her shoulder towards the corridor. "Don't want to _think_ of what all that salt water did to my hair." 

"It still looks nice," the Doctor assured Yaz, and she licked her lips. Her tongue looked very pink.

"You should shower as well," Yaz said. "Don't wanna let your hair get too crunchy." 

The Doctor grabbed a handful of her own hair experimentally, and wrinkled her nose. "You're right," she said. "Another ten points to Yaz."

"I'm gonna cash all those points in one day," Yaz said, "and then what're you gonna do?"

The Doctor grinned so wide it lit her whole face up, and Yaz's heart beat a little faster. "Well," she said, "I guess we'll have to wait 'n see, won't we?"

* * * 

Yaz took a long, luxurious shower. She hadn't gone swimming like that in a very long time - something about swimming in the ocean specifically always left her worn out in a satisfying way. Her skin was warm from alien suns, and the water that dripped down her face was very lightly salted. 

_The Doctor was still watching me_ , Yaz thought, as she washed over her breasts with peppermint soap. It made her skin tingle, and her nipples hardened under the washcloth. _What do I want to do with that?_

There was something nice about the Doctor watching her, about knowing a brilliant, enchanting alien was absolutely enraptured with her. And it wasn't as if she didn't carry a torch (as well as a whole assortment of other things) for the Time Lord. 

But if she was reading it _wrong_ , well... this could get very messy and embarrassing, very quickly. Although the Doctor wasn't the type to pull the "you'd actually think I'd be attracted to _you_ " sort of thing.

She hoped.

Maybe it would just be easier to test the waters first. See what would happen. 

The Doctor could at least respect the spirit of scientific inquiry, right? 

* * *

Yaz wore a light blue tank top and a skirt. She'd never really been one for skirts, preferring to have pockets and not liking how _bare_ her legs felt, but this was going to be an experiment.

It wasn't even a particularly provocative skirt. It was knee length, made of some kind of swishy green fabric that was soft as butter against the pads of her fingers as she felt along it. She'd never seen it before, but that wasn't too shocking. The TARDIS liked to put clothes in her wardrobe - maybe it (she? The Doctor called the TARDIS she) was just as much of a perv as the Doctor was.

_I'm not going down that road_ , Yaz thought, as she carefully slid her knickers up her legs, then pulled the skirt on after it. _It's one thing for the sexy alien to have the hots for you. It's another for the ship to._

Yaz combed and plaited her hair, then looked herself in the mirror. "Here goes nothing," she said out loud, and maybe she was imagining it, but it seemed like the normal background hum of the TARDIS got a little louder for a moment. 

* * *

The Doctor was in the kitchen with the screaming pink fridge. She had been whistling to herself, tunelessly, and she seemed to be doing something loud at the stove. 

"Get yourself comfy," she said. "Couldn't find a kettle, so we're gonna have tea with water boiled in a saucepan!"

"You've got all that fiddly dimensional engineering, infinite possibility to travel through time and space, and you can't find a kettle?" Yaz flopped into a chair, stretching her legs out in front of her. 

"I mean, I _could_ go for a rummage, find a kettle, but then I might get distracted by somethin' and then I'd..." The Doctor had turned around, and she was staring wide eyed at Yaz's bare legs. Her eyes were traveling upwards, from Yaz's legs to the hem of the skirt up to the tank top. Yaz could almost sense them darting across her bare arms. She was breaking out in goosebumps, from the cool air on her skin and the way the Doctor's mouth was hanging open, just a bit. 

"You'd?" Yaz prompted, and she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Lost my train of thought," the Doctor said absently. She was blatantly staring at the neckline of Yaz's shirt now, and the way one of the straps of the tank was falling over one shoulder.

"Been happenin' a lot lately, has it?" Yaz made a big show of hooking her thumb under the strap of the tank top, pushing it back up her shoulder.

The Doctor's eyes followed the passage of it, and she licked her lips. 

"Doctor," Yaz said sharply.

"Right! Sorry!" The Doctor cleared her throat.

"Were you always like this?" Yaz rested her elbows on the tops of her thighs, and she was aware that the Doctor would be able to see _straight down_ the front of her shirt like that. _Since when am I the sort of person who does this,_ some part of her mind gibbered. _Since I wanted to move things forward_ , said a calmer, more rational part of her. _We can't keep dancing around each other like this._ Although she still wasn't being straightforward about... whatever this was.

"Like what?" The Doctor leaned back against the counter, and nearly put her elbow on the hot stove. She was staring down Yaz's top so blatantly that it must have been a joke.

"All goggle eyed at any bare skin," Yaz said, and she managed to keep her tone snarky as she said it. She was shaking inside, and the arousal that was beginning to coil at the pit of her stomach was throbbing like a broken tooth. 

"I'm not goggle eyed," the Doctor protested, but it was a weak protest.

"Or am I just that good looking?" Yaz crossed her legs, and it felt so _porny_ , so ridiculous, but the Doctor's eyes still followed it.

"You're pretty good looking," the Doctor said, and her voice was no more than a croak. 

"You've been starin' at me," Yaz said, her tone accusatory. "Not even in a subtle way, either. Were you this bad as a man?"

"It was easier as a man," the Doctor said, and she sounded faintly plaintive. "Or maybe it wasn't... easier, but at least I knew what to expect. I grew up with it, so by the time all the hormones had started to..." She made a fleeting hand gesture.

"So you're just being a creep because you're a woman now and you don't know how to deal with all the new urges?" Yaz raised an eyebrow. She'd practiced doing that in the mirror for _months_ when she was a teenager. 

"I'm not being a creep," the Doctor said. She held her hands up, palms out, as if warding something off. 

"Really? Staring at my tits isn't being creepy?"

"I don't... just stare at your tits," the Doctor said. She was staring at Yaz with wide eyes, and the panicked look on her face was making Yaz's clit throb that much harder. 

"No," said Yaz. "Sometimes you stare at my arse, or my legs. I'm half expecting to find you ogling my toes at some point. Are you that kind of freak, Doctor?" 

"I'm not... I mean, what's considered attractive varies across the galaxy! Even on Earth, different peoples in different time periods find different things attractive!" The Doctor was babbling now. "Did you know that in about two hundred years from your current time period, the sexiest part of the body is going to be considered the forehead?"

Yaz crossed her arms, still looking at the Doctor. "So does that mean that every time you're lookin' at me, you're perving on _all_ of me?"

"Well, no, not _every_ time," the Doctor said, but she looked sheepish. 

"Which means that sometimes you are," Yaz said, triumphant. "To say nothing of the time you watched me undress!"

"We're both girls," the Doctor said. "I thought..."

"Yeah?" Yaz made a _get on with it_ gesture with one hand. 

"I thought that was the kind of thing that girls do," the Doctor finished weakly. "Girls could... be friends. Like that. Watch each other."

"It's one thing to get changed in the locker room with your mates," said Yaz, "but it's a little different if one of you is staring. Especially when I caught you lookin' at me in the mirror."

"I were just curious, Yaz," the Doctor said. She'd shoved her hands in the pockets of her coat, and looked the very picture of sheepishness. 

"Well," said Yaz, "I'm curious too." _What am I even saying?!_

The Doctor blinked. "What?" 

"Well," Yaz said, "you've had a look at me. Seems only fair." 

The Doctor frowned, and her eyebrows were almost meeting in the middle. "What?"

"You watched me changing," Yaz said. She was heating up, her cunt throbbing in time with her heartbeat, and her mouth was very dry. "I should be offered the same thing."

"But I hardly ever change my clothes," the Doctor said. 

Yaz paused. "What, really?" Was that sanitary?

"Well, I mean, I stand in the sonic cleaner, put my clothes through it as well. But I hardly ever just _change_ clothes, like, taking it all off and then putting new ones on." She had crossed her arms, and looked quite secure in her argument.

"Well," said Yaz, "I suppose you're right. So show me right now." _Am I pushing this too far?_

The Doctor bit her lip, and she was turning dark red. 

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Yaz said quickly. "But it _would_ be only fair. If you were the sort to believe in fairness."

Was _she_ being fair? She knew what the Doctor could be like, when it came to things like fairness. But also... well. 

Well. 

"You've got a point there," the Doctor said, and there was some kind of forced cheerfulness in her voice. Her hands were shaking as she lifted her shirts up, then taking the bra with them. Her breasts were small and pale, her nipples like hard little pebbles, pink as the skin of her lips. 

Yaz licked her lips, and now it was her turn not to be sure what to do with her eyes. She looked at the Doctor's face, the Doctor's breasts, then back at the Doctor's face.

"They're nice, aren't they?" The Doctor's tone was some mix between plaintive and thoughtful. She'd left her shirt and her bra bunched up around her armpits, and it looked a bit silly. "I mean, a body is obviously a body, and I'm still attached to this one, so I can't specifically tell, but I've been wondering, since, y'know, it's not like it's important but -"

"They're very nice," Yaz interrupted. 

The Doctor smiled, and it was such a bright, open smile that it made something in Yaz's chest ache. "I'm glad," she said. "I know looks aren't everything, obviously, I've got so many other things, but I like knowing that... I like knowing that _you_ like the way I look." 

_I want to put my mouth on her_ , Yaz thought, and she licked her lips. _All of her._ "That's not all of it," Yaz pointed out. "You've seen me completely naked."

"I didn't see _everything_ ," the Doctor pointed out. "Since you had your legs closed and were standing up, so..." She trailed off at Yaz's expression. 

"Trousers down," Yaz said, and the authority in her own voice surprised her. "To make it fair," she said, and now she sounded a little more unsure.

"Fairness is, uh... is important," the Doctor agreed. She still had her coat on, and she was awkwardly fiddling with her braces, unclipping them and letting her trousers fall down around her thighs. She was wearing boxer shorts with little question marks on them, because of _course_ she was. 

Yaz's breath caught when the Doctor hooked her thumbs in the waistband of them, and she bit her lip as the Doctor pushed them down, revealing the dark blond hair covering her vulva. "Oh," she said, and her voice was just a little bit choked up.

"Seems fair," the Doctor said, and there was something that might have been bravado in her tone.

Yaz let herself take it all in - the way the Doctor's skin was breaking out in goosebumps, the pinkness of her nipples contrasting the paleness of her skin, the way her pubic hair was pasted down with arousal. Wait, arousal?

"Are you turned on?" Yaz asked, and she wasn't sure if she sounded accusatory or not. 

"I... think so?" The Doctor wrinkled her nose. "Harder to tell, in this body. Not as visual."

Yaz snorted. "You should check," she suggested, and oh _fuck_ , was she really suggesting that the Doctor just feel herself up. 

"Yeah, can't normally do that when it's just you 'n me in the control room, or when we're stuck in a closet together or summat like that," the Doctor said, and then she seemed to catch Yaz's expression. "Was that the wrong thing to say?"

"You just get randomly turned on when we're in the control room together?" Yaz raised an eyebrow. _It's not hypocrisy if she doesn't know that it happens to you_ , she told herself firmly.

"Sometimes," the Doctor said. "You just... sometimes I..." She trailed off, and she was looking down at her feet, turning dark red. 

"Well?" Yaz asked. "You can't just leave me hangin' like that. It isn't fair."

The Doctor cleared her throat. "Sometimes I look at you," the Doctor said, "and I want to kiss you. To touch you. To hold you. The most recent time, it were... it were after I'd seen you in the ocean, in that swimming costume. And I was thinking about how I wanted to push down the neck of it, of the swimming costume, and just..." She trailed off.

"Just?" Yaz prompted. She was pressing her own thighs together, biting her lip. She was working very hard not to rock in place. 

"You're so pretty, Yaz," the Doctor said. "It makes me feel so many things. And I've felt them before, in other bodies, as other versions of _me_ , but it's always different. Even in the same body, it's... different, with each person. And you're not just pretty, you're smart, and you're kind, and you're brave, and -"

The Doctor was cut off by Yaz's mouth on her own. It hadn't been a conscious decision, not really - the things coming out of the Doctor's mouth were so _embarrassing_ , so sincere, and Yaz didn't know if she could take that right now. Or possibly ever. 

The Doctor's hard little nipples pressed against Yaz's own chest, and the Doctor was trembling. When Yaz pulled back for breath, the Doctor leaned further forward to continue their kiss. Her eyes were shut, and her mouth was just a little bit open.

_Made the right choice, thankfully._ Yaz's hands were on the Doctor, the skin so warm (cooler than a human, but still warm the way all living things pumped full of blood were warm), and one of the Doctor's hearts was beating under her palm as she grabbed one breast. The Doctor's vulva was wet and smooth under Yaz's fingers, and her pubic hair was ticklish against Yaz's palm, slicked down with arousal. 

"Oh," the Doctor said, a breathless little exhalation against Yaz's mouth.

“Is all this from tryin’ to look up my skirt?” Yaz ground the heel of her hand against the Doctor’s clit, and the Doctor whimpered again, her face squeezing tight and her hips hunching forward. 

“N-no,” the Doctor said. “And I weren’t tryin’ to look up your skirt.” She whimpered when Yaz’s fingers slid inside of her cunt, clenching around it. She was so _silky_ inside, and was squeezing so _tight_. 

Yaz curled her fingers to make her knuckles bulge, and the Doctor trembled. “Tell me what you were thinkin’ about, that got you so wet,” Yaz said, and her lips were moving against the Doctor’s. “Tell me what you want.”

“Been wantin’ to touch you so bad,” the Doctor gasped. “Oh, that feels different. Much different. Used to it in… the other end.”

The image of the Doctor fingering her own arse hit Yaz like a punch to the sternum, and then she was kissing the Doctor again, her fingers moving faster. She bit the Doctor’s lower lip, and the slick muscle all around Yaz’s fingers jumped. 

“Please Yaz, please, I need… _please_ , I’m so close!” The Doctor whined, and Yaz grabbed a handful of blond hair, forcing the other woman’s head back, exposing her neck. 

“Were you this worked up, when you were watching me change?” Yaz spread her fingers, and she added a third one, her fingers pruning up from all the wetness. “Didja just want me to bend you over and take you like this?”

“Yes,” the Doctor babbled. “Yes, yes, yes, Yaz, please, I wanted it so badly, please don’t stop, I’m gonna…”

Yaz stilled her fingers, pulled the heel of her hand away from the Doctor’s throbbing little clit. She leaned back enough so that she could make eye contact. “Are you gonna keep watchin’ me undress like a little creep?” 

“Not if you don’t want to, you won’t catch me doin’ it, I promise, I’ll… _fuck_ , Yaz!” The Doctor squealed, as Yaz spread her fingers as wide as they could go, then curled them, fingertips dragging over the Doctor’s g-spot.

“So you’re sayin’ I won’t _catch_ you, or that you won’t do it?” Yaz was having far too much fun tormenting the Doctor like this. The next time they were in some deep, intense crisis, would she remember what it felt like to have the Doctor clenching around her and begging in a voice that kept getting higher and more desperate?

“I’ll do anything you want,” the Doctor gasped out. “Anythin’, I promise, I promise, it’ll be… it’ll be exactly, I’ll be good, I’ll be perfect, I’ll… _Yaz_!” 

Yaz kissed her through the orgasm, the heel of her hand still grinding into the Doctor’s clit. The Doctor was spasming around her fingers, and the Doctor sobbed. They broke apart, and Yaz drew her sticky, wet fingers out of the Doctor’s cunt, pressing dry little kisses all along the Doctor’s face. 

“So anything?” Yaz said, to break the sudden anxious tension that was crawling up her throat. 

“Not… anything-anything,” the Doctor said, and her voice was thick, as if her throat was dry. “But… oh, wow.”

“I might have to punish you, if I catch you peeping again,” Yaz warned. She pinched one nipple, and the Doctor’s hips jerked forward. 

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind,” the Doctor said, and she pressed another kiss to Yaz’s mouth. “But… first.”

“First?” Yaz blinked at her. _I just fingered the Doctor. Oh fuck._ Her own arousal dropped down on her like an anvil on a cartoon character, and she shuddered, suddenly painfully aware of her hard nipples, the way her clit was throbbing. _It’s a good thing the Doctor turned the stove off_ , she thought distantly, glancing over at the by now cooled water in its pot. 

“We _did_ talk about fairness,” the Doctor said. She was getting on her knees, still in her coat with her shirt up around her armpits, and then she was disappearing under Yaz’s skirt. “In the spirit of fairness, after all…”

“Can’t… argue with that,” Yaz said, and she sank forward at the first touch of the Doctor’s tongue through her knickers.


End file.
